


Backstroke Baby

by RenjiRin69



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Backstroke Baby

America had been my home for almost my whole teenage life but my parents needed to move to Japan for their jobs. Many teens would cry and refuse to leave, but since I didn't have many friends, and they all understood, it was cool with me. We all said our goodbyes and we were off. The travel sucked but once we were there it was awesome. A new start to meet new people. Once settled in I decided to look at the neighborhood and see the local shops. A few Anime/Manga shops, the local grocery and restaurants here and there and a cafe. Then I came up to a swimwear shop, I shuddered slightly. The water itself was beautiful, but I almost drowned as a kid when a few local children pushed me into a lake. So I kept walking until a boy with shaggy blonde hari and oddly pink eyes stopped me,   
"Hey, excuse me, you look around my age, do you go to Iwatobi?"  
I thought about it and I remember m mom saying something about Iwatobi High. "I think so, sorry I just moved here today, why do you ask?"  
His eyes glistened, "That's great here is a flyer, you should join the swim club, a girl would be awesome, and if you join you get one of these handmade keychains made by the vic captain of the team."  
I shake my head, "Sorry, but I don't swim."  
I smile kindly, "Ehh? You have a kind smile, like my friend Mako-chan, he's really nice, at least come to a practice and watch, but bring a swimsuit in case you change your mind."  
He winks, waving when he runs away. well that was strange,. So I head home, and I eat something lost in thought until my dad breaks the silence.   
"So, how were the locals, did you make any friends yet?"  
I shrug, "Not really, there was one guy that wanted me to join their swim club at Iwatobi High, but I told him no, but he still insisted for me to come to their practice to try to change my mind."  
My dad chuckles, "Well I gues the locals are persistant. You should go, then make new friends, here is some money for a new suit since I know that you don't have one."  
"Thanks dad but, you know the water-"  
"I know, it will be fine, I'm sure that noone will tease you, popel seem nice here, have some fun."  
I finish unpacking and I set up my green curtains as I see a couple of guys my age, the taller one looked up at me and he smiled and gave a small wave, I return it as he keeps up with his friend. I get tired from the long day so I decide to go to bed. But before I do I put up many of my wall scrolls. Onced finished I was exhausted so I went to bed this time, then my mind started to wander. What will school be like, and the swim club, should I go. It makes my heart race, I hope all the people are nice, I hope I can make some friends.  
The Next Day  
I awake in a rush, even though I wasn't late, I was excited and scaredof my first day at Iwatobi High. My mom yells at me to come down and get something to eat. I rush down and eat quickly. I give my parents a hug before heading out. I walk slowly just to admire the walk, and also that i am not too familiar to the area. I turn and see the same guy from yesterday, giving off his smile waving and he walks up to me.  
"Good morning, Welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Makoto Tachibana, I live near by, nice to meet you."  
I blush slightly 'he's cuter up close'  
"I-I my name is [F/N L/N], nice to mmet you as well, and may I ask if you know where Iwatobi High is?"  
His eyes light up, "Yeah I go there as well, here let me see your schedule."  
I hand it over and his eyes light up again, "You have the same classes as me and Haru, thats so fun, ah I forgot, sorry [F/N]-chan wait here, I'll be right back."   
He runs off and about 15 minutes later he comes with the other one I saw yesterday.  
"Sorry [F/N]-chan, Haru ate first, lets go we will show you the best route to school."  
"Nice to meet you Haru-chan, my name is [F/N L/N]."  
He keeps a straight face, "Drop the 'chan', nice to meet you as well."  
"Sorry Haru if I offended you, I'm sorry again."  
He huffs, "It's fine, no need to apologize."  
We walk to school in mostly silence until I remember the conversation that I gad with that guy yesterday.  
"Umm Makoto-chan, do you know of the swim club?"  
Both pairs of eyes dart to me lit up and Makoto answers, "We are both on the team, I'm the captain and Haru is the vice-captain."  
You thought about it and then it clicked, "So Haru, you made the keychains to give to the new recruits?"  
He sighed, "Nagisa got to you didn't he?"  
"Does he have blonde hair and pink eyes?"  
"Yup."  
"Then I guess it was him."  
School went by quickly with them two but now I was at the part of the day that I was dreading, swim practice. I get to the changing room, once ready I exit to see Makoto, Nagisa, a blue haired boy, and Haru was already in the pool. I swallow hard pushing back the lump in my throat. Makoto runs to me taking my hands, "I'm so glad you are wearing swimwear, it looks nice on you, black with green stripes just like mine, I guess we both like that color."  
He smiles with a light blush, "Y-Yeah but I don't want to swim though, I just want to observe."  
He frowns slightly looking sad, "B-But the water is fun, don't you like it?"  
I see Haru poking his head put of the water looking at us now and listening for my answer, I sigh.  
"It's a little complicated lets just-"  
"[F/N]....please tell me, the water is wonderful, and I want everyone to like it."  
"Makoto, I-I I'm afraid."  
His eyes widen and he hugs me suddenly, "It's okay, we don't have to get you in the water today, but I'll help you, come here tomorrow, we don't have practice but come anyway, we can talk more then 'kay."  
He smiles and ruffles my hair softly, making me turn crimson. He pulls back blushing as well.  
"I'll let you meet the rest of the team, you know Haru and Nagisa already but they can still do a proper introduction."  
Nagisa run to me, "Oh yeah [F/N]-chan, I forgot my name is Nagisa Haizuki."  
"I'm [F/N L/N}  
The blue haired make bows properly, "My name is Rei Ryugasaki, but call me Rei, it's nice to meet you [L/N]-Senpai."  
"It's fince, call me [F/N], nice to meet you too Rei."  
Haru pops out if the water again, "I'm Haruka Nanase, call me Haru and drop the 'chan'."  
then he goes back under making the team chuckle then a red haired girl approached me,   
"My name is Gou Matsuoka but please call me Kou, Nice to meet you [F/N]."  
She smiles and I back to her. Once the introductions went on they were all chatting with me but Makoto kept just staring at me and smiling, I looked away embarrassed to then look back to find him still smiling at me, 'oh my gosh, stop it, he's really cute.' I flinch away trying not to smile. After practice I couldn't wait for tomorrow, but at the same time I was afraid that Makoto would want me to get into the water.  
The Next Day After School  
I didn't talk too much with the boys today due to being nervous about well now. Once I reach the pool I see Makoto. I go change into my swimwear and grabbed a towel just in case and my goggles. I exit to see a serious but sympathetical Makoto.  
"[F/N], thanks for coming, have a seat."  
I sit on one of the chairs, "Now tell me everything, I want to know why you are afraid of the water?"  
"Well Makoto, it's not the water, it's being in it....when I was young a couple kids threw me into a frozen lake, it froze over almost instantly. The kids ran off in fear but at least a local saw it and got me out...I-I couldn't breath, I was so afraid of dying, it was so cold. Sorry Makoto, I normally don't cry but, the water, it really traumatized me I guess. I probably won't be much use in joining the swim club-."  
Makoto hugs me strongly but it was warm, "I'm so sorry [F/N], I-I didn't know anything, you've gone through so much. I-I wish I could've been around sooner to help you, but please don't hate the water, terrible things happen in the water, but great things happen as well. I know, I was afraid of the ocean because a fisherman that I knew and was close to died in a typhoon. But I overcame it by accepting the water, and now I want to help you overcome this. Please [F/N], I want to help you."  
I was in shock, I was still afraid but I nod nervously.  
"J-Just don't let go Makoto."  
He hugs me tighter, "Never, I will never let you go."  
We stood up to go to the ladder of the pool, Makoto got in quickly and waited for me. It wasn't so bad until we got into deeper water, I hold on to Makoto wrapping myself around him.  
"It's okay [F/N], I got you."  
I look up to his smiling face, but I saw worry in it as well, I nod kicking my legs to keep afloat, but then Makoto tries to lay me on my back,   
"Makoto, Please I'm-"  
"I know, this helped me overcome it, trust me."  
I nod as I let him, he keeps his hands on my back and he tells me to relax so I begin to float, I kept my eyes closed afraid.   
"[F/N], open your eyes and see."  
I do and I see the sky, I feel free, I smile.  
"Makoto, what is this?"  
"This is what it is like to be free [F/N], now rotate your arms and kick your legs."  
I started moving, my fear was lifted, Makoto set me free. Once we get out of the pool I wrap my arms around him.  
"Thank you so much Makoto, really without you, I would be worthless."  
Makoto makes me look at him, "[F/N], you aren't worthless, you never were, please never think that, you are much better than you give yourself credit for, a-and [F/N]." he looks serious, "I was wondering if you wanted, well I wanted to be an even closer friend to you, and if you maybe wanted to come over and meet my family tonight?"  
My eyes widen, h ewas flushed, "I'd love to Makoto, I'm sure that your family is wonderful, I'd love to meet them."  
I smile and he ruffles my hair again.  
"Alright head in the locker room and get dressed so we can get going, it's getting a little late." I nod and quickly get ready but still he is waiting on me.  
"Sorry if I kept you."  
"It's okay, let's go."  
I text my mom telling her the news about the water and me going to Makoto's place and she texts back 'congrats' and 'for me to invite Makoto over next time', I blush.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, my mom asked if next time to invite you to meet my family."  
He smiles, "I'd like that, after all friends should know a lot about each other."  
We made it to his house only for Makoto to get tackled by two children both yelling "Onii-chan!" I blush, how cute. Once inside I smell something good, as I inhale with my eyes shut, "Mom, sorry for being so sudden, but I brought a guest."  
"Oh, it's fine honey, I'll get the Mackerel for Har- Oh I didn't know you brought a girl home, I just assumed that it would be Haru, Oh my son finally getting a girl, so what's your name?"  
Makoto and I both blush, "She's n-not my girlfriend, her name is [F/N]."  
He said shaking his hands covering his face making me chuckle.  
"Onii-chan, who's this your Giiirrlfriennnnd?"  
"She's pretty Onii'chan, I think I want to marry [F/N]." The boy said as he hugged my legs sticking his tongue out at Makoto. I chuckle, "Oh really, it looks like you have some competition here Makoto."  
I blush realizing what I had said and then a man with glasses enters the home, "I'm back, it smells graet in here."  
The kids run to the door, "Daddy,welcome home!"  
He sees me then looks at Makoto smiling, "Now who might this be Makoto?"  
"U-uh, she's my friend [F/N], she's I-I mean, I asked her if she could join us for dinner to meet the family."   
I looked over at him and he was flushed with his head down.   
His dad chuckles, "Oh, so this is the infamous [F/N], we had heard a lot about you."  
Now it was my turn to blush, Makoto's mother hollers, "Dinner is ready, come in and set the table."  
It was beef curry and sweet rice balls, it was different but awesome.  
Makoto asks, "How is it?"  
I smile, "It's amazing, your mom is and awesome cook, I'm not used to Japanese food-"  
Makoto's father interrupts, "Really so where are you from, your accent sounds English to me?"  
I smile, "I came from America with my parents for work, and Makoto helped me with the sudden change in my life... and I guess I haven't thanked him for that. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, you both have raised a kind gentleman."   
Mako smiled with a blush and scratches his cheek, looking at his smiling parents. We finish eating and exchange small talk until Makoto and his father go into their study while I help Mrs. Tachibana with the dishes.   
"Oh [F/N], you don't have to help, you're our guest."  
I chuckle, "It's fine, I always was one to lend a hand."  
We continue with the dishes until she breaks the silence, "So, how'd you and Makoto meet?"  
"Well, on my first day I was kind of lost, Makoto and Haru helped me, then I guess we got to talking and we had a lot in common such as always wanting to help others."  
She lets out a small laugh, "So it seems to me that you like my little Makoto?"  
She smiles as I blush, "I-I don't know, I mean...I just met him and he is so nice, and I guess I feel that since I want him to be happy, that he wouldn't be able to find that with me...Sorry, those are just my thoughts."  
I held my head down til I felt her hand on my shoulder making me look up.  
"Now [F/N] don't feel down, I'm pretty sure that he feels the same, this is the first time that he has brought home a girl, and he talks highly of you, so chin up."  
I nod, we finish up and I say my thanks and goodbye's to Ren and Ran's protests and Mrs. Tachibana made Makoto walk me home. We walked without saying anything for a while until Makoto spoke,   
"[F/N], Um, my mom, did she say anything weird.?"  
"Hmm, what do you mean by weird. She just asked how we'd met and if I had special feelings for 'her littlw Makoto'."  
He stops and blushes a deep shade of red... "Ahh I knew she would say something embarrassing, whatever she said was a lie, don't listen to her."  
My heart sunk, so he doesn't feel the same I guess,   
"O-Oh okay, uh Makoto, I-I can walk the rest of the way by myself, I-I mean, since it was all a lie, it's probably better this way, I-I got to go."  
I turn and ran to my house letting my tears fall, once I get home I realize my parents were gone with a note stating that they would be gone for a few weeks on business. I ran to my room and I cried in my bed. I saw I had 15 missed calls and a few texts that said, Text 1:  
[F/N] what's wrong, did I say or do something.  
Text 2:  
I'm worried, did you make it home, call me so I know that you're alright.  
Text 3:  
[F/N], whatever made you upset I'm sorry, lets talk, I need to hear your voice.  
I huff and throw my phone across the room. I rest swimming in my tears on the verge of drowning and then I hear a knock at my door. I turn and look at my clock, it's 2:00 A.M., who could it- if it's Makoto I'm sure his parents will kill him. I look to see that it indeed was Makoto, I only crack the door open.  
"Tachibana, what are you doing here, I'm sure your parents will kill you if you are out at this time."  
He frowns and his eyes deepen, "[F/N], why did you call me Tachibana, you've called me Makoto before, really what's wrong, it hurts me to see you like this."  
He opens the door to hug me, I back away and he is shocked,   
"P-Please I can't."  
"Can'r what, you said earlier that it was all a lie, what did you mean?"  
"You said what ever your mom said was a lie, she said nice things, she said that you cared about me, and t-that you might feel the same way about me as I felel about you. Sorry T-Tachibaba, I'm just a stupid American that confuse friendship for something more, maybe you should go an-"  
Makoto hugs me cutting off my words, "[F/N] I'm so sorry, I-I was wrong, m-my mom wasn't lying, I thought that since we didn't know each other very well that you would freak if you found out, so I guess I panicked, I'm sorry that I made you doubt yourself, y-you're beautiful and I would like to ask, if you would like to uhh maybe g-go out with me sometime?"  
I'm in shock but I return the hug, "Okay Makoto, I would really like that."  
He smiles wiping away my tears but then he leans in and kisses away my tears, also licking my tear trail. I flinch surprised by his boldness, he pulls back instantly.  
"S-Sorry [F/N], it's I got excited, and I guess that I couldn't help myself, gahh I'm so weird."  
"It's okay Makoto, it was just unexpected from you, you know being so forward, not that it's a bad thing."  
he smiles shyly, "....Well, I guess since we cleared this up I better head back home."  
I grasp his wrist, "Makoto are you mad, it's 2 A.M., you can stay here for the night."  
"No, I couldn't, with just a hug I started putting myself on you, it;s too much."  
"It;s okay, my parents are gone on business for a few weeks so-"  
"That's even worse, okay I'll stay but i'll sleep on the floor."  
"Okay, I'll be in my room then, night Makoto"  
I get ready and settle for sleep til I hear a loud knock at my door.   
"Do you need an extra blanket or something Makoto?"  
".....I heard something...and since it's a new house for me...I-I,"  
"Do you want to sleep in here with me?"  
He opens the door, "I'll sleep on the floor though, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, it's fine but, I really don't mind if you want to sleep up here with me."  
He blushes, "The floor is just fine!"  
He fixes up a bed foe himself, "Goodnight [F/N]."  
"Goodnight Makoto."  
I was nervous to be honest, I mean my crush or 'new boyfriend' was in my room, I wonder what he is wearing or not wearing. My cheeks burned at the thought. About an hour has passed and I couldn't sleep but I kept quiet and Makoto spoke.  
"[F/N] are you awake?"  
I kept quiet, "[F/N]?"  
I didn't answer, I heard movement for a minute then I heard his breath, it was heavy. Then he was whispering.  
"F-Forgive me [F/N]...mm ngh."  
Then it his me on what he was doing. OMG what should I do, if I say something he will be embarrassed and if I satay quiet, I'll feel like a pervert for listening....but It's not like I'm the perverted one here, but at the same time I want to help him, I think I might pretend to sleep talk, that might help him.   
"mmm...Mako"  
His breath hitched and I squirm a little, "M-Mako, more."  
I heard him talking to himself, "Is she dreaming...about me?"  
I heard him get up and then he sits on my bed beside me. I move a little more to face him with closed eyes, I'm wearing a tank top and loose shorts. I peek and Makoto is wearing only boxers, and I think I saw a tent in his pants but I closed my eyes before I knew for sure.  
"M-Mako-to m-more."  
He got under the covers and wrapped his arms and legs around me and I felt him poking at my backside, he;s defiantly hard. He licked up my ear, I was going crazy then he whispers.  
"Sorry [F/N], it's your fault, for being so cute when you're awake, and when you're asleep."  
He started trailing his hand up my shirt, trailing up my abdomen ghostly to cup one of my breasts. They harden at the touch.  
"You're honest when you're asleep [F/N], sorry for this."  
I feel him pull down his boxers and he pulls down my shorts, I shudder slightly but try to keep quiet. He kisses my shoulder then runs his tongue up my neck then kisses my neck and nibbles, probably leaving marks, him letting out quiet moans as he is doing so. He pulled back then I heard the sound a bottle of lotion maybe but I still remained quiet and on my side. Makoto lifts one of my legs up and rubbed my inner thighs with something warm and slippery, it wasn't lotion, I think it's a lubricant. He closed my legs and I felt him rub himself against my thighs.   
"M-Makoto."  
"It's okay, I will make you mine when you are ready, sorry about this, but it's the only way I can have you now."  
He sounded sad but then he thrusted himself in-between my thighs as he kneaded my chest, his thrusts were desperate, trying to be quick and quiet and wanting his release but not wanting to wake me. He started kissing my neck again.  
"S-Sorry [F/N], I'm betraying the trust that we have, but I want you, sorry."  
I could't take anymore, he was beating himself up. As he continued I could hear the sadness in his moans, so I lift my hand and grip his hip. He stiffens and pulls away to turn me over and look at me and his eyes widen.  
"[F/N] I-I"  
I cup his cheek, "Makoto, don't beat yourself up over this, to be honest I'm just a little disappointed that you wanted to mess with me while I was asleep, don't' you think that I would enjoy it more if I was awake."  
He blushes still ashamed, "H-How long were you awake?"  
"I never was asleep."  
He stiffens and stares in shock, "W-Why, did you let me do that?"  
"Because I like you, I mean we already confessed and you seem to be a little sexually frustrated, and since we are together I thought that it would be okay, I mean when people get pent up they might do things out of character."  
He nods in acceptance of my words, "Sorry, I guess you're right."  
I turn over to look at him, "Makoto just hold me, I'll take care of everything."  
His eyes widen as he gets closer to wrap his arms around my shoulders, I nuzzle his cheek and look at his lips then his eyes. He leans closer whispering 'sorry' before capturing my lips. His tongue asking for entrance, I oblige by pushing my tongue passed his to explore his mouth as well. I take the opportunity and grasp his erection. He pulls back from the kiss to let out a gasped moan , a string of saliva still connecting us, then it breaks.  
"[F-F/N]"

I shush him, "Just hold me Makoto, I'll take care of everything."  
"B-But."  
I kiss him then I start stroking at a steady pace. He deepens the kiss exploring every bit of my mouth and lips. He tightens his grip on me moaning so I decide to pick up the pace. Hearing his moans alone with the vibrations in my mouth felt amazing, then he began thrusting in my hand meeting my strokes.   
"Makoto, you're so hard, and so big, you feel so good, but we need to sit up okay, I don't want a mess on my bed."  
He sits up looking slightly disappointed and I have him sit on the edge of my bed as I move off of the bed and get on my knees in front of Makoto.  
"[F/N] what are you-"  
I kiss him and get settled and grasp his leaking cock, I lick the trail of precum and swirl my tongue around the head, and then I lick the slit, making Makoto buck slightly and moan as he grips the edge of my bed.

"[F-F/N] you don't have nnngh"  
I take the head in my mouth then slowly take more in. I could't fit it all so I stroke what I could't reach. I pulled up sucking making Makoto buck into my mouth making me almost gag. I hold his hip down as I lower my mouth again, he was a moaning mess, he ran his fingers through my hair.

" [F/N], I don't think that I can last much longer.

I go faster humming around his cock as he twitches, he grips my hair slightly, I take more into my mouth. I then take the whole thing as I feel his skin on my nose, I am surprised that since he is gifted below the belt that he can wear a tight swimsuit. I pull back almost completely and sucked the head, then I lowered my mouth fully again, sucking harder and moving faster. I felt his cock swell, I knew that he was going to cum soon. Within a few seconds he finished, filling my mouth and then some to run down my chin. He was panting, but coming down from his high, he looked at me in bliss.

"[F/N] I love you, is that okay?"

What a thing to say when I have cum in my mouth, I swallow then catch my breath.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay Makoto, if it's okay if I love you back."

I hear him laugh and he pulls me up like a cat and kisses me.

"Makoto, you just-I mean, in my mouth-"

"I don't care, it't not a big deal."

He licks up my chin cleaning up his mess then pushes his tongue between my lips, with no protests I accept his kiss. Once our lips part because our exhaustion took over so we decide to sleep. He decided to stay in bed with me, our legs intertwined and our hands and arms the same. He kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight [F/N], love you."

"Love you too Makoto, night."

It didn't take long to fall asleep in his arms.

A Few Months Later  
II look back on that day and laugh at the day after when Makoto got a scolding by his worried parents. A few weeks later I invited Makoto for dinner, and my parents love him. Sometimes our parents hang out with each other for dinners as well and after a while we actually went out on dates at either cafe's or family restaurants. The swim club was great, we met a few rivals but it was good. Rin was just wanting to be close to them, I didn't compete, I was just more of a filler which was fine. After the competition I got to know Rin, Ai, Seijuurou, and later his brother Momountarou. While I was thinking to myself I ran into something making me stumble a little, I look up and see that he was a taller male with dark shorter hair with teal eyes. He looks angry.

"S-Sorry sir."

He looked at me then his eyes soften as he smiled, "No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I start shaking my hands around, "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either,"

I continue to walk then the male hollers, "Hey, um what's your name, my name is Sosuke Yamazaki, I go to Samezuka, I haven't seen you around."

'Samezuka', "So you're one Rin's team?"

"Yeah, you know Rin, he and I have been friends since elementary."

"Cool, I go to Iwatobi High."

He goes into a scowl, "Oh, so you know Haru?"

"Yeah, Haru's best friend is my-"

"So what's your name?"

"Uhh it's [F/N L/N]."

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

He turned around with nothing else said then Makoto tapped my shoulder.

"Hey [F/N] what was that about?"

"Huh, Oh that was Sosuke, Rin's friend I guess."

"Oh that was Sosuke, I sense a dark aura around him now, so you better stay close to me around him."

"Awww, so cute having a worried boyfriend."

He blushes as I hug him, "Well I just want you safe that's all."

I pull him down and kiss his nose then his lips until Nagisa pops up and splits us.

"PDA! PDA! Get a room you two." 

He yelled while laughing at our blushes. Then Rin and the rest of his team walked up including Sosuke. Then Haru shows up by me and Makoto.

"Oi, Haru, Makoto, what's going on here?"

Nagisa interrupts, "Mako-chan and [F/N]-chan were making out so we had to tear them apart from each other."

Rin's cheeks warm up a little and turns away, "W-Whatever, just don't be so loud, oh yeah you two are together, sorry it's just hard to get used to."

I peek from behind Makoto to see Sosuke with that angry scowl pointed at Haru, he looks at me then his eyes soften again and he smiles, "Hey [F/N], nice to see you again so soon."

Rin looks at Sosuke, "Y-You know her already, well [F/N] watch out with this guy, and Makoto you watch too, Sosuke here is how the Americans call 'Mr. Steal Your Girl'." 

He laughed kneeing Sosuke's leg and Sosuke blushes, "I'm not like that [F/N] don't listen to hi-"

His voice catches and Rin's laughs stop when they look at Makoto. I looked as well, he had a black/green aura and a frown that gave the feel that he is the predator, he really was a killer whale. Rin sweats a little and chuckles nervously.

"Hey Makoto, I was kidding, Sosuke's not like that, and even if he was I know [F/N] would turn him down-right [F/N]."

"Yeah Makoto you know I love you mff!"

Makoto grabs me and pulls me into a rough kiss, this isn't the Makoto I know but I guess it's not all bad. He pulls off and turns to the two of them.

"[F/N] is mine, remember that."

They nod and leave with the rest of their team with their tail between their legs. His eyes soften and which that makes me feel better as I nudge his shoulder.

"Yandere much there Makoto."

He blushes and his eyes widen, "I-I'm not a Yandere, I'm just loving and over protective is all."

He gives off a cheeky catlike smile, "You're adorable when you are jealous Makoto, it's a side that not many see, and I love every bit of you."

I kiss his cheek and he smiles doing the same and then he holds me and his hot breath tickles my ear.

"Just don't make me too jealous."

I shudder but I laugh nervously, "Makoto, you're such a dork."

I smile but it turns into a frown as I think of me being unworthy of his love. Makoto looks at me and I know he sensed the mood change.

"What's wrong [F/N],"

"Makoto, why did you choose me...I mean you're beautiful, you're fit and captain of the swim team, and all the girls like you too, so why me?"

He replies plainly, "Because we love each other, and like you said, I'm fit and on the swim team and for that reason girls like me, but you, you didn't see me the way the others did. You loved the real me, the overprotective fraidy cat, that is why I chose you [F/N]."  
My eyes widen as I smile and hug him passionately and kiss him. He does the same eagerly, then our kissing starts to heat up but then Nagisa pushes us apart again leaving us blushing. After the tournament I found out a lot, Makoto told me that he thinks Haru is struggling with finding his dream, and Makoto racing Haru and the reason why he wanted to. I Decided to go to my hotel room that I have for myself, he said that he wanted to talk to Haru and try to help him.

Time Skip After Makoto and Haru's Fight

Makoto hadn't text or called me in a long while so I decide to text him.

Text: Hey Makoto, what's going on cutie ;)

He didn't text back for a bit until I heard my phone buzz.

Text: Sorry [F/N], but I really don't want to talk to anyone right now.

My eyes widen, what? Why, I'm going to call him. I ring him and he picks up on the 5th ring. 

"[F/N], I said -"

I know, I saw the text, we need to talk about it, come over."

I hang up and wait and about 10 minutes later I hear a knock, I run and open the door. Makoto looks sad and slightly irritated, I let him in and he sits at the edge of my bed and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"So, what happened?"

Haru and I...had a fight."

I jump, "A fight...about what, Like was it an argument or a real fight."

"An argument, Haru says that he doesn't have a dream, and I guess I pushed him into saying how he really felt, but I guess it hurt both of us in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Haru told me to stop meddling in everyone's business,, and then I told him about my plan to go study in Tokyo, and he was upset."

"You mean you didn't tell him about Tokyo?"

"I-I guess I didn't know how to."

He covers his face with his hands, "I've messed things up, he hate me now."

I hear him sob so I hug him from behind, "I'm sure he's just overwhelmed with having to grow up, so he is defensive about his future. Give him time to think, I know that Haru doesn't hate you, so rest easy."

He nods turning and hugging me, "Makoto, you're worked up, go take a shower. Use my shower then I'll give you a back massage 'kay'."

He smiles slightly and pecks my lips, "'Kay', you always know just what to say to help me."

While Makoto was in the shower my mind wandered. We have been together for a while, and I have touched him but he has never touched me, it probably not the best time to think about this. He is upset, he isn't htinking about me right now, this is about Haru, I think I'll talk about being ready for the next big step another day.  
Makoto enters the room in his boxers and a towel drying his damp hair. 

I smile, "Lay down by me so you can relax."

He does quickly and I get to work, breaking the tension in his back, him humming in response to my touches, 

"Everything you do for me is nice and good, you're an awesome friend and an even better girlfriend, when we graduate, I think I'll ask your dad if I can keep you."

I stop and my eyes widen, "What, are-are you-"

"I want to be with you forever [F/N], I've already decided, are you okay with my promise to marry you?"

A tear falls down my cheek, "Of course it's okay, I-I'll keep you on your word, better not keep me waiting Makoto."

He turns to me and smiles, "Wouldn't dream of it."

1 Year Later

I think back on that day, I think that he's forgot. I mean with the races at the end of school, now college, his studies, and work. I'm sure his stress takes over, but he still take his 'me' time visiting Haru and going to all of his tournaments. Sometimes he goes with my dad places, they have gotten pretty close and I'm grateful for that, but I feel kind of stupid and selfish thinking about this. He has a dream, I don't want to get in the way of that, I must hide these feelings and just put on my best smile for Makoto. We were eating dinner together in our apartment.

"[F/N] this is really good, your cooking is amazing as always."

"Thanks, oh yeah Makoto, how are your studies and how's Haru?"

"Both good, but I have to study hard to fulfill my dreams, but for Haru it seems to come so naturally for him."

He has a sad smile, "Makoto, you are doing what you love to do, to see smiling faces and to show everyone the joy of swimming. Believe in yourself and all will believe in you."

He blushes and smiles, "Thanks [F/N], Oh and before I forget your dad called, he set up a dinner this weekend and invited my family as well, so yeah I guess he just wants to get to know my family a little more."

"That sounds awesome,I can't wait." I smile as he hugs me and picks me up bridal style to sit me on our bed and he cuddles with me, we both are giggling as he kisses the back and side of my neck.

"Mako that tickles."

"You're adorable [F/N]"

I blush as I feel him poking my backside. "Makoto, what are- do- uh, do you need help with that?"  
To my protest he turns away, "No, it's fine just sleep, it'll go away."

"It's okay Makoto, I can-"

"I SAID IT'S FINE!...Go to sleep [F/N]."

I was shocked, he has never raised his voice towards me, , it hurt a little.

"Oh, sorry Makoto, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you [F/N]."

.....I was too hurt to speak, it wasn't because of the rejection, it was the way he rejected me. A few tears fell down my cheeks as I curled up in a ball. About an hour later he fell asleep. I hear a buzz so I get up and it's Makoto's phone ringing. I look and I see that it's Haru so I answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh, [F/N], is Makoto there?"

"He's asleep, do you need something?"

"Not really, it's just that he has been acting strange, even with me, he hasn't come over in weeks."

I'm in shock, "But he said that he was with you a few days ago, it's been a regular thing."

"[F/N], he wasn't with me."

"Thanks Haru, I'll let him know that you called, Night."

"Night [F/N]."

I felt sick, my heart felt heavy. Not Makoto, he wouldn't....cheat on me. But why, is it because we haven't had sex yet, was that all he wanted, but we've been so happy up until now, was it all a lie, was I wrong about him, what am I to Makoto. I was confused so I pack up my things and head to see if I can stay at a friends.

MAKOTO'S POV  
I wake up a little nerved, something wasn't right. I turn over to see no [F/N]. Huh usually I wake up first, I search the house to see that I am alone. I'm worried, did she leave a note. I look to see a note on the fridge. Thank goodness, I grab the note and begin to read, for a second I thou- wha- why-no No NO NO. I tear up punching the wall as I read the note.   
'My dearest Makoto, I love you with all my heart. I thought that was enough, but I now know that it's not. I'm sorry that I was in your way, that was the last thing that I wanted. Since you were unhappy, you should of at least told me that you didn't love me, not cheat on me. Sorry that I know now, Haru told me that you weren't with him on the days you said that you were, I am leaving to see if I can stay at a friends while I try to figure something out, you remember Sosuke. Also you can just cancel the family dinner. But I'm sure you must have plans already with another girl. I'm sorry that I didn't 'put out', I know you knew how special it was to me. Now you don't have to have a girl on the side. Have a happy future Makoto. Goodbye.'

I was on my knees crying, she-she thought I-I cheated. omg it looks that way, I have to clear this up fast. I get dressed quickly running to the train station to go to my parents house. Once I get there my mom answers the door.

"Makoto, wha- what happened, where's [F/N]."

I sniffled wiping my tears only to be replaced by new ones, "R-remember when we were r-ring shopping."

"Yeah, Makoto what's going on?"

"Well, I told [F/N] that I was with Haru, and I guess Haru called for me last night and told her that we haven't seen each other in a while, and s-she thinks I-I...She thinks I cheated on her, so she left!"

I sat on the couch with my hands covering my face. Ran and Ren run to me.

"Big brother, where is big sister [F/N]?"  
"Why are you crying?"

I sniffle, "[F-F/N] doesnt think that I love her anymore."

My mom interrupts me, "Now Makoto, thats's not true, you just need to talk to her, talk her into coming to dinner so you can explain."

Ran and Ren were in tears as they hugged me, "Big brother, we want big sister back, we love big sister and we want her to be with big brother forever."

I sniffle and smile at them, "Me too and I got her this to prove it."

I pull out a velvet box that was in my pocket and I show them the ring.

"Ahhhh, big brother, it's so pretty."

"Thanks guys.*sighs* But I don't know what to do, I messed up so-"

My mom interrupts, "Son, you must go to her, it's the only way to fix this, just go and explain now." 

"I'll try, wish me luck."

[F/N] POV

I stayed at a 24 hour coffee shop until now, not wanting to bother anyone. I was walking down the streets to get to Sosuke's, he was my only friend that wasn't also Makoto's. I realized that I was dependent of Makoto. That all except one friend was also his. I knock at his door praying that he was home. He answers looking at me in shock as he looks at my tearstained face. 

"[F-F/N], w-what happened, are you okay?"

I sob more, "M-Ma Makoto he-he"

[F/N] what did he do?"

"He cheated on me Sosuke."

I sobbed and Sosuke give me a hug, I hugged back accepting his comfort, "H-How could he, how could he do something so-so filthy, [F/N], I'm so sorry, come in and stay as long as you need to. Do you want something to drink?"

I nod as I sit on the couch to think a little until he comes back with my drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I take a few drinks as I sob into my cup, Sosuke puts his hand on my shoulder, "You know I'm here for you [F/N], if you want to talk, I will listen."

I rub my eyes and sit my glass down, "Thanks Sosuke, I don;t know what I did, did I not give him enough attention, was it because I never slept with him, I guess it's true that they only want one thing, once they get it they move on to find another, but if you don't they'll throw you away. I guess this is Makoto telling me to get lost. I-I I just love him so much, I-I'm just afraid."

He hugs me and pulls me up to look at him wiping my tears, "[F/N], I don;t know the situation with Makoto, but I want you to know that I would never hurt you...ever."

My eyes widen slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I really care about you, and seeing you like this hurts me more than you know. I could never forgive the one that hurt the one I love."

My eyes fully widen as I get up and back up, Sosuke following every step til I hit the wall, "S-Sosuke, you know I love Makoto-"

"But he hurt you, he doesn't deserve you, you need someone to be by your side, not be the tag along."

"B-But I-I" My mind was blank, 'tag along', was that what I was to Makoto. My eyes swelled with tears. Sosuke leans in and I put my hands on his chest to push him away, "Sosuke, you already know my feeling, I really do care for you, but-"

"But you care more for a selfish cheater that doesn't give a shit about you, but the guy who would bend over backwards and give you the world, you turn away from. Why, why Makoto, why not me [F/N]!"

He grabbed my shoulders looking slightly angry but he had tears swelling, "Sosuke, I-I."

"I'm done talking about that peice of shit, I'm going to take what belongs to me."

He ripped off my shirt with one tug, then turning me to face the wall, "S-Sosuke- No- Stop"

I struggled and turned around to slap and hit him trying to get away. He got angry but chuckled to then smack me. I felt a sting then blood trickle down my nose and a bloody lip. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a forced kiss, running his tongue around my lips sloppily until he turned me around again. He gripped my hip and my shoulder, Then he licked up my shoulder to bite down making me cry out, "Please Sosuke, don't do this, we are friends, why are you hurting me, Makoto already hurt me, you're all I have left."  
I sob gasping for air from my fear and my grief. Sosuke looked shocked then sorrow fell to his features, "[F/N], I'm sorry but, I won't let him have you back."

He grabbed me to throw me on his couch on all fours, I try to turn but he lays on me to wrap one arm around my chest and the other around my waist. Istruggle to turn and push him away but he is just too strong. He started to pull down my jeans from behind. My mind was muddled, Iwas afraid of my best friend. Iheard the noise of a belt and a zipper, I thrashed trying to get away, screaming for him to stop but he just whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over. Ifelt him press himself against my back side. I stiffened in shock. Iwanted to only feel Makoto, Sosuke started grinding himself against me grunting.

"[F-F/N], you're so warm, I love you. Iknow that you are still pure so I will be gentle. So stay still, if you're not it will hurt more."

"Please Pl-please Sosuke, please stop this,, if you continue, I wont be able to forgive you."

Sosuke takes off his shirt and then flips me over and looks deep into my eyes, he grasps me with one arm then pulls my pants down to my ankles.

"[F/N], will it help if Ilet you calll me Makoto?"

"Sosuke, I-I can't pretend that you're not raping me! Sosuke, Please stop this, I don't want to hate you."

He looks at my tear stained face then at my bloddied lips and bruised nose. His eyes watered. Ithoughht that he would stop but then he ripped my bra off and he latched his mouth on my neck and his hand on one of my breasts, his mouth was sloppy. He pulls back then bites my neck, Ihiss in pain. I felt something drip on m y abdomen, he sits up slightly and I look, Isaw his erection. He was huge and another small stream of precum ran down to hit my abdomen and he twitched.

"See [F/N], this is what a man in wanting looks like, so you see, if Makoto wnated you he would of come to you to solve the problem, not go somewhere else...I want you, so that is why I need you, you are all I want, You are my number one."

"S-Sosuke...I'm so sorry but my feeling only are so deep, You're my best friend."

"Please stop this [F/N], Just stop fighting me, you wre always the one to give your love, now it's your turn to be loved by me. You need to accept my feelings, it will make this easier."

He moved around to position himself pushing my underwear aside and position himself at my entrance. Ithrash around tring to push him away.

"Just remember that Ilove you and I'm going to give all of myself to you...now take a deep breath."

"No Sosuke,"

I heard a bang, I think it was the door. Then Ifelt Sosuke lift off of me, I heard some thrashing. Sosuke didn't rape me, I knew that much. My mind was blank and my vision was blurry. I felt a blanket and arms wrap around me, I was picked up bradal style. Ileaned into their chest and Ifelt their heartbeat, they were warm, I couldn't help but fall asleep as I now felt safe.

MAKOTO POV

Iran to Sosuke's but once Igot there Iheard screaming, it was [F/N], Ibreak down the door to see Sosuke on top of [F/N] her face was battered and bruised and Sosuke was about to-to. My mind went dark as I grabbed Sosuke and threw him acrossed the room.

"You think that you can put your hands on my girlfriend, I'll Kill You!"

Sosuke jumped up fixing his pants then he lunged at me screaming, "She deserves better you bastard, not a cheater, so it's okay for you to fuck around but only you can touch her, why wont you be fair to her."

"I never cheated, I want to marry her, to make her happy."

Sosuke's eyes widen, "Bullshit You-"

"Just shut up, I love [F/N] and you can't have her."

Sosuke came at me again, grabbing me and threw a few punches until I gave him a right hook to send Sosuke to the ground. He panted holding his jaw. I pick up [F/N] and walk away.

"[F/N] is mine, she will never be yours."

Ileft seeing Sosuke sit in pain, Iran to the station and she was still in shock until she rested he head against my chest and she fell asleep. Ismile but it quickly fades thinking about what she was going through. She thought that I cheated and her friend just tried to rape her. Why did Ilie about going with Haru, I could of said that I was going shopping with my mom, if I would have said that none of this would of happened. I cried holding her in my arms the whole way. After I ran I reached my house to a shocked family, [F/N]'s parents were there too.

"Makoto what happened, Oh My God   
[F/N]!"

[F/N]'s mom screamed and [F/N]'s dadtook you out of my arms putting you on the couch.

"Makoto, why is she like this?"

He looked angry, "I went to apologize and her friend Sosuke was trying to take advantage of her, I'm glad that Iwasn't too late."

He looked at me confused, "Apologize for what"

I told him everyhting "I'm sorry, this is my fault, if Iwouldn't of lied-"

"Makoto don't blame yourself, you both are to blame for this, including Sosuke, you'll get through this. Just take care of my daughter, she needs you now more than ever."

I nod tearing up slightly as I sit next to her stroking her hair, 'after all of this, will you still say yes, can you come back to me, let me keep you.' Iget my spare clothes and Ihave your mom clean you up and dress you then I take you to my old room to let you rest. Ran and Ren were taking a nap so they didn't see [FN], which was for the best, I get in bed with you to comfort you. I hope she takes comfort in me I thought as I wrap my arms around you and she rests her hear against my chest to hear my heartbeat. I fall asleep quickly knowing that I had her in my arms again, hopefully I can keep it that way forever.

[F/N] POV

I wake up soundly, I sit up to see Makoto, realization hit me, was he the one who saved mr, Then I worried for Sosuke, he;s my friend can i forgive him? I shake Makoto, he wakes up quickly jumping up.

"[F/N], how's your head, do you need anything?"

"I need to go, I'm not you girlfrien anymore, you hurt me."

His eyes watered then he hugs me suddenly, "Please let me explain, I never cheated on you, I love you, why would I cheat on the best woman for me. PLease let me explain, I'll heat up leftovers and we can talk over dinner."

I'm a little hesitant, "[F/N]...please."

I look into his eyesm they are pleading for me, then I notice that he has a black eye.

"Makoto, you eye?" 

"Eh, What?"

"You have a black eye, did Sosuke."

"Lets not talk about him now, lets get some food."

He reaches for my hand after he gets up, I nod taking his hand. We sit at the table and eat in silence until I break the silence, "So, your explination?"

He saddens his features and looks at me, "[F/N], I-I lied to you, and for that I am sorry, Itold you that Iwas with Haru,but I was acually with my mom and your mom, doing some personal shopping, I couldn't tell you because I was buying a gift for you and I didn't want to spoil it, I panicked and it couldn't of ended worse, so please forgive me , and be my girlfriend again?"

My eyes widened, so he didn't cheat, I'm so happy. I jumped up to wrap my arms around him.

"I forgive you Makoto, I-I love you, Inever stopped, it hurt so much, I'm so happy that I was wrong, I would love to be you girlfriend again."

He hugged me back and kissed mt sweetly, it felt perfect when it was with him. We broke apart and I sat back down.

"Since we've cleared everythingand you've been my girfriend for about a minute, I would like to give you that gift now."

I nod as he takes my hand on the table and his hand is a little sweaty, "[F/N], I-I know we haven't dated long but i know what I want and that is you, so now I'll ask, will you marry me [F/N], can I keep you?"

He pulls out a velvet box holding a beautiful diamond ring, it was slender, and the diamond was cut to were it almost was aquatic, tears fall from both of us.

"Yes, of course Makoto, I love you soo much."

He put sthe ring on before kissing and picking me up twirling me around.

Makoto...Lets go home."

He nods and we gater our things and leave a note before we leave. ONce we got home we went to bed to cuddle with our new husband and wife to be. I begin kissing him and he kisses back with the same passion, it felt so special with him, I wanted more, I wanted all of him.

"Makoto, d-do you want t-to, go further?"

His eyes widen and he sits up blushing, "[F/N], I-I don't want to rush you, I mean Sosuke hurt you, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

I kiss him, "I've wanted this for a while, but I didn't know how to ask, and I think maybe now is a good time since we're getting married, it's okay Makoto. I trust you, I love you."

He turns on the light and touches my waist, "Okay, we can take it slow."

I nod and he kisses me again, he turns me to lay me down with him on top. He slowly runs his hand up and down my stomach, I shiver at the contact, he looks at the shirt then at me foe permission. I nod so he lifts my shirt over my head leaving my upper half bare to him. I cover myself feeling embarrassed, he looks at my neck then he 'tch'ed.

"What's wrong.

He touches my neck, "Sosuke, He made a mark before-before I could."

I kiss him, "Makoto, I belong to you, now make the ultamate mark with me, I love you."

He smiles then leans in and kisses my neck slowly swirling his tongue against my sensitive nerves. My body was on fire. I moan his name arching my back into him and I can feel him hardening. He moans in respoonose.

"[F/N], you sound so beautiful, I want to hear more, don't stop."

I shiver as Makoto ghostly ran his fingers up my stomach to grasp my breast and swirl his tongue along the other then grazing his teeth.

"ngh, Makoto, aha, I feel, it's g-good."

He looks up, "I'm glad, I love that I'm doing it right, after all I'm new at this as well."

I nod and he continuesworking his mouth on my breasts and his hand travels down and he rubs my womanhood through the gym shorts that I borrowed from Makoto. Rubbing up and down then in circles, I moan gripping his shoulders, He stopped to pull down my last peice of clothing. I blush deeper and Makoto sees me and gives me a kiss.

"It's okay, if you want to stop tell me, I could wait forever, I love you."

I smile, "It's okay, I'm just nervous that you wont like it, what if you don't feel good?"

"I-I already feel really good [F/N]."

He blushes and continues to look at me nude knowing that this was for him and him alone.

"You're beautiful, c-can I?"

I nod and he touches my bare womanhood, I shiver an dmoan as he feels inside my folds, he moans kissing my neck.

"[F/N], I-I need to get you ready for me so I-I got to..uh"

"I know, it's okay Makoto."

He kisses mr as he inserts a finger, I his slightly as it stings. He begins thrusting hs finger slowly til I get used to it and he inserts another. I gasp at the mix of pain and pleasure. I arch into his touches, he starts scissoring his fingers.

Ma-Makoto...It's feeling better."

He nods kissing me again as he inserts a third finger.

"Aah..ngh ow. Makoto, please I need you."

"Me too but I want you to feel as little pain as possible."

After a while Makoto hit a spot that made me crazy.

Makoto, that, there Makoto."

He pulled out his fingers and he looked at me.

"A-are you ready?"

I nod shyly smiling and he gets up and pulls down his slightly damp boxers. My eyes widen. I thought, Makoto was even bigger than before, longer and impossibly thick. I get a little nervous at his size even though I was nervous before, he closes in on me and I hold his chest stopping him.

"What's wrong [F/N]?

"C-Can I touch it?'

We both blush, "Y-Yeah it's fine."

I reach down grasping it, making him jolt slightly. I move my hand up and down making Makoto's breathing hitch. I run my thumb along the head making him squirm and moan.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah"

I stop and lay down signaling for Makoto as I reach out to him. 

"I'm ready Makoto."

He nods and lays on top of me, I grip his shoulders preparing for him as he slowly enters me. I grit my teeth trying not to cry out but I till had a few tears falling down my cheeks as he stretched me. He kissed my tears aaway as he waited for me to adjust cooeing 'i love you's' in my ear. After a bit the pain started to fade.

"M-Makoto, you can move now."

"O-okay if-if you're sure."

I nod, he slowly pulls out most of the way then slowly rocks his hips foward hitting that special spot the first try. I moan out in pleasure. He hits that spot with every thrust picking up the pace as he snaps his hips, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room as he thrusts at an inhuman speed.

"Makoto, I-I'm close."

He;'s panting, "It's okay, go ahead, cum for me."

My climax hits me right after and Makoto is still thrusting whilr I'm trying to calm down. He picks up his speed once again and I can feel that he is close. He switches positions turning me at an angle and he hits that spot again making me see stars.

"Makoto, I'm gonna...ngh again."

He moans out, "I'm close, ahn your so-so ngh, I love you [F/N]."

With a few more thrusts we both hit our climax together. He laid on me panting, both of us couldn't talk due to our breathlessness, but we didn't need any words. As we were trying to calm down Makoto was giving me open mouthed kisses with I accepted but I caoud't properly kiss back due to exhaustion.

"ngh, [F/N] Ilove you, ngh, you're so beautiful, I-I'm so happy that you said yes, I'm sorry that you were hurt because of me , I'll make it up to you by keeping you happy for the rest of our lives, a-and hopefully after our recent activity we can start a family."

He pulled out after warning me that he read that it would feel weird and which it did, like an awkward empty feeling, then I felt his recent release leave my body. I blushed at the feeling, it was embarassing.

"Makoto, it was weird, but since it's you I'm fine, and Iwould be happy to start a family with you. I love you Makoto."

"I love you too [F/N]"

He kisses me and turns over to make me sleep on his chest and I hear his heart beat and it relaxes me and i am tired but before Ifall asleep I hear Makoto.

"It only beats for you [F/N], only you."

I smile and kiss his chest before falling asleep. 

Time Skip(Wedding Day)

[F/N] POV

Everything was perfect, I was with my dream partner, I was to be Mrs. Tachibana....and we were one month pregnant. I was wearing a white wet drapery gown with a thin silk white veil, and also white gloves that reach my elbows. Once Iwaslk down the aisle I see Makoto is wearing a white tux but the inner tux was green to match his eyes. After our tear jerking vows we were man and wife. The reception was going great, the cake was white with edible cherry blossoms going down the cake and behind the cake was an illusion of a waterfall, which Haru was stuck there in a trance but Makoto snapped him out of it when he told him that we were to cut the cake soon. Once we cut out a piece it was [Fav/Flavor of cake]. I took a chunk out of our slice with my hand and he did the same. We exchanges pieces and he nibbled on my fingers playfully saying 'num num' in a cute tone. He boops my nose with frosting, I blush but he was being really cute. I really love him, since I was only a month along, I haven't grown for anyone except Makoto to notice so we have waited for this day at the dinner to tell them. We were in our seats about half way through our dinner then Haru got up to propose a toast which it surprised me since he is usually a mute in crowds.

"Umm Hello, for those of you who don't know me I'm Haruka Nanase, this is kind of hard for me since I'm not good at this sort of thing. Makoto is my best friend,"

He looks at Makoto, "I've always thought of you as my brother, you have been there for me even when I thought that I didn't need it. You never left my side, I knew you would achieve great things. I would swim, and you would get people to learn and love the world of swimming, and now you have found [F/N]. Makoto you have done well for yourself, she is beautiful, caring, selfless, and I can't wait until you make your family grow. Makoto, you are my brother, and now you have given me a sister, Congrats to the both of you, TO MAKOTO AND [F/N]!!"

Everyone cheered and a few were in tears including me and Makoto. He really is a sweety when he tries, that's Haru for you. Rei was praising on how beautiful the speech was while Nagisa was nagging at Rei for crying. 

Makoto looked at me and I nodded as we both decided that now was the time to tell them all the news. We both get up and he did the talking as all eyes wre on us.

"U-Um.. th-thank you all for giving us the best ceremony that anyone could ever hope to have, and Haru, thank you for that moving speech. Haru, what you said motivated me, well us, even more. So to you and everyone else, we both would be honored to announce that we have already started our family."

I looked at my parents smiling as their eyes widen with big smiles with my dad, 

"Really, I'm going to be a Grandpa?!"

I smile and Makoto wraps his arm from behind holding my stomach and I reply.

"Yes, we're expecting a child."

Haru ran up to us in tears hugging the both of us, Makoto whispers to Haru, "We want you to also be the baby's uncle, will you accept this wish of ours?"

Haru looked at the both of us shocked and happy beyond words, "I would *sniffles* be honored, thank you both."

The rest of the night was filled with congrats on our marriage and our baby. Once we made it to our room we sat on the bed side by side. We both were nervous even though we had no reason. We both leaned in for a kiss, connecting our lips softly. Makoto licked my lips and they parted alost instantly, the we intertwined our fingers, Makoto rubbing on the ring that now made us one. Feeling the ring he smirks into the kiss and I did the same. He turned to lay me down as he broke away to kiss down my neck. I tug on his neck tie and he takes off his suit jacket, I sit up.

"I-I'll get into something more comfortable."

He nods letting me go, I skip to the bathroom and search for the gift that Nagisa and Rei got for me. I read the note, 'Dear [F/N], Nagisa here, I got you this so you cab have some fun, it brings back memories congrats, p.s. Rei here, May your life be forever beautiful and have lots of children.'

How cute, Iopen up the gift....wow it does bring back memories, I chuckle as I pick up Makoto's Iwatobi Swimclub jacket, it read from Nagisa and under it was a lacey black butterfly underwear. I blush but I put it on anyway. I holler at Makoto to close his eyes as I enter tugging at the bottom of the jacket trying to pull it down to cover more.

"M-Makoto you c-can look now."

Once he opens his eyes they widen and wander. He blushes, "Wow, I never thought that I would see you in that."

I look at him and notice that he is in thin black boxer shorts and he gets up to walk towards me, "You're really cute in my clothes... but you're even cuter when I'm taking them off of you."

He kisses me as my cheeks are aflame. He cups my cheek with one hand and starts unzipping the jacket with the other. He takes the jacket off slowly, kissing on the exposed skin. I moan softly and shudder at his ghostly touches.

"Ma-Makoto, you know I'm sensitive, I-I'm going crazy."

He finishes off with the jacket and gazes at my butterfly underwear for a minute making me nervous so I try to cover myself, but he stops me and cups my butt rubbing on the lace.

"I have a feeling that Rei got you these."

I blush again and he chuckles, "But he certainly has good taste, now lets take this to the bed, shall we Mrs. Makoto Tachibana."

I nod as he takes the lead sitting me down as he climbs on top kissing me into the matress. He runs his fingers down my chest to my lower abdomen as our tongues collide. He reaches inside my underwear rubbing slowly, then inserting a finger. I arch into his touches moaning his name as he is thrusting his fingers. He soon inserts another which makes me grip his shoulders which probably make marks. He pulls back to go down and remove my underwear with his teeth and gives me a toothy grin. I blush like crazy and cover my face. Once they are off he sits up on his knees.

"[F/N], take off my boxers?"

I nod blushing, sitting up to grip the hem of his boxers and pull them down slowly. He hisses as the air rushes inside his tight boxers. I look up at him and his eyes were shut and he was blushing, he was beautiful. I gained more confidence and sit up more to start kissing up his neck, Makoto letting out soft moans and whispering my name. He opens his eyes and they were glossy, filled with love and want. He moves foward to have me lay down, him following as he kicks off his boxers the rest of the way. He kisses me again and runs ghostly touches up my abdomen then to my breasts. I shudder and get goosebumps, he kisses my chest and in-between my breasts. He begins massaging my left breast taking the other between his lips. I let out a soft moan arching my back into him as he makes circles around my bud making it hard then he would lick up, then circles again. I run my fingers through his hair then he looks up at me with the same lust filled eyes.

"M-Makoto, I-I think I'm ready."

He smiles and kisses me, "I know, I want it too, but you know I like to fully prepare you, I worry."

He kisses me again, removing his hand from my breast, cupping my cheek while the other travels down to my womanhood. Since he was already preparing me he starts with two fingers, making me moan and whimper as he thrusts his fingers. He inserts a third making me shudder out his name as I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Makoto, I-I'm ngh."

He pulled out his fingers to my protest, earning a whine for him until he aligns himself as my entrance. We exchange glances and he thrusts inside. I moan out at the pain, it felt different from before, it hurt but it felt perfect. I was because it was Makoto. A few tears fell down my cheeks. He was also letting out cracked moans.

"[F-F/N], are you okay?"

I smile, "Y-yeah, just give me a second,"

He smiles back, "That's good, I-I can't wait to see our child."

We kiss and I move up bucking myself into him making him go deeper. I moan and he does the same, taking that as a signal to continue. He begins thrusting with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wraps his arms under mine to wrap around me, locking us skin to skin. He looks at me with a lustful but somewhat possessive aura.

"[F/N], I want to give you everything that I've got, can I be a little...I don't know...rougher with you?"

He looks away blushing, "It's okay Makoto, I love you, I know that you won't hurt me, I am yours and you are mine, I trust you, so mark me Makoto."

His eyes light up and the yandere look came back and his grip around me got tighter and he snapped his hips harder as he licked my shoulder then bit down hard enough to draw blood. He held on the bite and kept thrusting harder. His pace was hard and quick, I moaned his name, for at that moment was all I knew how to say. I loved his possessive side and he knew I did so he took my leg and moved it above my shoulder, my grip on him got tighter, he looks at me and I nodded. He started thrusting as fast as before making my voice raise as I was pleading for him, he was rough and loud grunts of dominance escaped his lips and he made me look into his eyes.

"[F/N], say my name, shout...scream who you belong to."

My eyes slightly dailated, it didn't scare me, it excited me, his dominate side is amazing. I kiss him and moan into his mouth as he picks up the pace again.

"Makoto, I-I'm yours."

"Louder"

"Ma-Makoto!"

"[F/N] I-I'm close."

"Me too Makoto, Makoto!"

His thrusts had no rhythm desperate for his release, and with a few more thrusts we both reached our climax. He fell on me with his face against my chest with the both of us panting, trying to catch our breath. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead, making him chuckle.

"You're so good to me, I'm so happy that I found you. I love you so much [F/N]"

He gave me a passionate kiss with our tongues in sync perfectly. We break apart and he pulled out to lay next to me and pulled me into a hug. I cuddle up to him as he wraps our blanket around us to get more comfortable.

"Really, I do love you, you're my everyhting, and now we are going to start a family."

"I know, I-I feel the same, but me with a baby, and you at college, it will get lonely, maybe I can have Haru visit from time to time-"

"NO"

"No?"

No, you will wait for me to get home, you only need me, not Haru, not Sosuke, no one else just me, I-"

"Makoto!"

He stopped and hugged me tighter and I felt a tear on my shoulder, "Makoto, I understand, I feel jealous a lot too, when you are at school, I'm not there, when I'm at work I'm always thinking 'there are sure to be a lot of cute girls, and if they hit on you, well you are cute and shy so you are sure to just chuckle and blush, but what if a girl is serious and pushes herself on to you, with those thoughts I worry, you are beautiful and a college student, and I'm just a middle waged nobody that you got pregnant, so I think that you think you're stuck with me so that is why you asked me to marry you ad since you knew that I loved you and you knew that I would say yes because I'm desperate and-"

"Stop It [F/N]!"

My eyes fill with tears, why did I say those things, I lower my head but Makoto hugs me tighter, "Please don;t say those things, you're not a nobody, you're everything, and I don't pay attention to girls at college, why would I when I have the best one in my arms, I go to my classes then hurry home with you always on my mind, you and now our child. I always worry that I'll come home, and you won't be there, that you'll find someone better."

We both lock gazes then our lips. "I love you so much Makoto, I would never leave you."

We kiss again, "I love you more [F/N]."

We got comfortable again and he wraps his arms around me holding my stomach.

"Goodnight [F/N]."

"Night Makoto."

Time Skip Due Date

I was on the table in pain, my water broke when me and my mom were on our way to the Tachibana house, Makoto was in class but his mom went to pick him up. My mom was with me holding my hand.

"You're doing so great sweety, just relax now, the doctor will tell you when to push, just breath."

I tried to relax, it was impossible, when the doctor told me to push I went a little faint. My mom looked concerned, so did the doctor.

"Mom, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure, when you are pushing the O2 stats on the baby and you drop."

"What do you mean...?"

The doctor hollered, "Get her to the E.R. and prepare for an emergency C-section."

Your Mother's POV

They took her into the E.R. not letting me in on what's happening, what if she loses- no don't think like that, but what about her, my baby. I teared up and that was when I saw Makoto with his family close behind.

"Mrs. [L/N], where is [F/N]?"

My chest hurt and I saw his face fall with hurt as he ran to me in hysterics.

"Where's [F/N], is she alright, the baby!?"

"There were complications in the birth, they took her to the E.R. to do an emergency C-section. They just took her in, when she was pushing the baby's and her O2's dropped, that's all I know."

He looked scared as tears fell down his cheeks, "No, not like this, I need to see her, no one can keep her away from me nor my child, I love them. Please anyone, let me see them."

He was running around pleading to any doctor/nurse that he saw, at that moment her doctor comes out wit blood covering his blue uniform. Makoto went into shock dropping to the floor in tears. The doctor ran to him.

"Sir, are you okay, are you patient Tachibana's husband?"

He looked up and nods grabbing him, "Please...[F/N], is she alright, the baby?!"

"It was tricky, the baby moved around so the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, that's why the O2's dropped, Patient Tachibana is weak and sore, but they bot are fine."

Makoto hugged the doctor, not caring about the mess on the doctors scrubs, "Thank you, thank you, [F/N] can I see her?"

"Yeah, just a few at a time though,"

Thank god, I thought. My little girl is going to be fine. The doctor had the nurse lead us to her room while he cleans himself up.

Makoto's POV

I am so happy that they are both alright, but [F/N] hurt alone, I wanted to be there, I wanted to see her face, please forgive me. We enter the room and she is laying down with a wrapped up blue blanket in her arms. She looks up and smiles.

"Makoto, it's about time, y-you missed the show, but at least you're here noe, I waited for you to cut the cord."

A tear fell and I ran to her and held her hand as I sat down beside her, "[F/N], I'm so sorry, you were alone. I wasn't there, forgive me I-"

She shushes me and hands me our child, "We can talk about that later, you're here now so it doesn't matter, take a look at our son."

I held the boy carefully in my arms, I moved the blanket to see his face, a tear fell down my cheek as I smiled. He looks just like me. The brown hair, my nose, he opened his eyes, they were big and bright [E/C]. I was lost for words.

"He is beautiful [F/N], have you thought of a name?"

"I wanted you to be here for the naming."

The nurse came in for me to cut the cord, once I did the boy cried, I picked him back up to cradle him in my arms to calm him down.

"Don't cry, daddy is here, and he loves you very much, yes I do."

Then something amazing happened, he looked up and smiled with a chuckle. I laid next to [F/N] and we just looked at our child.

"Renji." [F/N] said.

"Huh?" 

"Renji, does that sound good to you?"

I smile, "It's perfect, I love it, I love you both so much."

We give each other a kiss and stayed with Renji, then [F/N]'s mom came in and wanted to hog Renji to herself so I let her. Soon after my parents and [F/N]'s father came in with congrats and wanting to hold Renji. After a while our parents left to get something to eat then the Iwatobi boys came in for a visit. Nagisa being loud as usual but Renji didn't seem to mind, Rei complimenting on how beautiful our son is and how it was only natural for our son to be, and Haru was just staring in awe and I spoke up.

"Haru, do you want to hold him?"

His eyes shimmer as he nods so we let him as he smiles the biggest smile. Once they left we decided to rest. The nurse took Renji for some tests and they made sure that [F/N] was okay. A few days later we were discharged from th eclinic and we went home. I take Renji and put him in his crib to sleep, [F/N] stands by me resting her head on my shoulder, looking at our son.

"Makoto, with you, me, Haru, Rei, and Nagisa, I think we already have the best family ever."

"[F/N]" I smile in agreement and we decide to rest for the night, but we both know now that the sleep that we thought we lacked a few years ago will be nothing compared to now. We know what we got ourselves into, and we couldn't be happier. I now have a family with the woman that I love. Now that we have Renji, Our life has finally started 

End.


End file.
